


Floorboards

by Enj_Z



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I know it's horrible lol, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sorry it's horrible and short and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_Z/pseuds/Enj_Z
Summary: Just short story abt Enj & R! Hope u enjoy❤️





	Floorboards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CollinPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinPaw/gifts).



He lives under the floorboards. Under was a tiny room that he could barely fit in. He tosses and turns but could not get himself comfortable. It’s so horrible.  
Certainly, his angel would not have suffered through this. He’s not from such a family as this. This thought comforted him somewhat, and he curls up.  
It’s still a mystery why he lived there. It’s not normal, though his instincts tell him he’s there. All the bedrooms are occupied.   
His voice. He cannot think of anything else. Those lips could say whatever piercing words, yet he’s still so beautiful. His mind was full of the blonde, he couldn’t think of anything else. Yet what would he think, if he knew that he belongs to this crowded place?  
There seem to be people talking. The brunette slightly raises his head. 

"He’s here?"

He hears it. The one voice he will never forget, the one voice which he has never mistaken. His angel, his faith. His love.  
He’s here.  
Now he’s frightened. He doesn’t want the very man, his Apollo, to find him here. He cannot be in such a——Grantaire doesn’t know how to describe this. His Apollo does not fit in such a place like this.  
Knock.  
He hears a knock. Grantaire curls himself up against a wall, and sits silently.   
"I know you’re in there." The voice says, "Come out, Grantaire."  
"No," he answers.  
It turns silent for a while. Then there’s a huge bang, and the floorboards crack open.  
Grantaire stares up in surprise. His Apollo, more beautiful than ever. His eyes were shining with fury, and he hisses, "Grantaire. You can't be scared about—if I know you're living here, can you?"  
Grantaire stays silent. Enjolras's piercing blue eyes stared right at him, and R refuses to look up at the man.   
"Taire." Grantaire's eyes flutter in surprise as Enjolras calls him. Still, his emerald-like eyes refuse to look up, and he murmurs, "What?"  
"Is this why you never let me to your house?" Enjolras scolds, and then he sighs. "R, really. We've been dating for about how long, two months? And you couldn't tell me this?"  
"Well..." Grantaire's voice trails off, and he shrugs. "Um, well, it's just that..."  
Enjolras stares at him, waiting for an answer. Grantaire decides to shut up and turns his face around.   
Enjolras suddenly leans down and pulls R out. Grantaire looks up in surprise and instantly the blond's lips met his.   
"Taire. Really, it doesn't matter." Enjolras whispers after the kiss. Grantaire sighs and slumps down to the floor, arms stretched out in front of him.  
"I love you," he sighs, green eyes finally looking up. Enjorlas smiles, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy thanks for reading this, it's horrible I know, well, just hope u liked the sweetness


End file.
